1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having the plural photograph function.
More particularly, this invention relates to a camera having the plural photograph function of automatically photographing a plurality of scenes of the same composition in succession under a plurality of photographing conditions judged and set by the camera itself according to a detected external condition.
2. Related Background Art
As a camera having the plural photograph function, there is one like Nikon Camera F-801 equipped with data back MF-21. If a camera is equipped with data back MF-21 having the auto-bracketing function, it is possible to effect continuous photographing for a designated number of frames with a designated exposure level difference by the photographer's setting. This auto-bracketing function can be effective when the tolerance of proper exposure is narrow or when a small difference in brightness exists in a scene and it is difficult to determine proper exposure.
However, the camera as described above is based on the idea that only one basically proper exposure exists. Such camera is intended to take a plurality of photographs differing in exposure within the auto-bracketed range and to obtain a photograph of proper exposure among them.
Such a camera is not based on the idea that there are cases where there may be plural proper photographing conditions based, for instance, on proper focal length and the use of proper flash.
For example, when a figure is to be photographed with the evening sun as the background, there can be obtained a "proper" photograph even if the background becomes over-exposed and the photographing conditions are adjusted to the figure "with the background skipped over". There can also be obtained a "proper" photograph if emphasis is placed on the evening sun or the like as the background and exposure is adjusted to the background with the figure made into a silhouette. There can further be obtained a "proper" photograph if flash is used to provide twilight synchro.
As another example, in the candlelight service in a wedding dinner, if a bridal pair and guests are photographed by the use of flash or if only the bridal pair is photographed so as to be relieved by the candlelight without the use of flash, there can be obtained a "proper" photograph.
When photographing has been effected with a conventional camera set to the automatic mode, the camera has automatically selected only one proper photographing condition. Thus, it has been impossible to obtain a plurality of proper photographs based on the condition of the surroundings including the object field unless a photographer having a high-degree of skill takes photographs in the manual mode.